


Ineffable Husbands

by barley_and_rye



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ;)))))))))))0, Fluff, Jeremy being a fool, M/M, Short, Small fic, because im bored, but homo zone, featuring: Dustin being a lil bastard, kinda a warm up thing, might make it a full fic one day, smol good omens au ficlet, the opening of good omens, they're both fools, they're cute ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barley_and_rye/pseuds/barley_and_rye
Summary: I was bored and i have this au idea in my head so i pulled up some of Good Omens and made it homo zone because of reasons.It's cute and fluffy and short so if that's what you're into go ahead.





	Ineffable Husbands

It was a nice day.

All the days had been nice. There had been rather more than seven of them so far, and rain hadn't been invented yet. But clouds massing east of Eden suggested that the first thunderstorm was on its way and it was going to be a big one.

The angel of the Eastern Gate, put his wings over his head to shield himself from the first drops.

"Sorry…" he apologised politely. "What were you saying?"

"I said, that went down like a lead balloon." The demon replied.

"Oh. Yeah." 

The air turned static, but lightning hadn't been invented yet either.

"...what's your name?" The demon continued, apparently having to hold this conversation by himself.

"...Jeremiah." Jeremiah responded.

"Jeremy." The demon tilted his head.

"No, it's Jeremiah."

The demon smirked. "Ok, Jeremy." 

"W-What's your name?" Jeremy glared.

"It's Dustin."

He put out his hand. 

Jeremy stiffened and glanced anxiously at him. 

No handshake then.

"...I think it's kinda an overreaction, to be honest, the Adam and Eve thing." Dustin went on. "I mean, first offence and everything. I cant see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway…"

"Well it must _be_ bad," Jeremy reasoned, with the concerned tone of someone who couldn't see it either. "O-Otherwise _you_ wouldn't be involved." 

_'Otherwise you wouldn't be involved.'_

_What does that mean? Rude._

"You've got to admit it's kinda showy, right?" Dustin threw his hands about. "I mean, pointing out the tree and saying 'DONT TOUCH' in big letters. Not very subtle. I mean, why not put it on top of a mountain or in a dangerous snake pit or on the moon? Makes you wonder what the real plan is…"

"Probably shouldn't speculate." Jeremy tensed more and more as the rain got heavier. "The morals and stuff, they're ineffable. There's right, and th-there's wrong and if you do wrong when you're told to do right that's bad and evil and if something happens to you you deserve it-"

The two shared a tense silence as the raindrops bruised the first flowers.

"...didn't you have a flaming sword or something?" Dustin grumbled.

Jeremy's expression was struck into guilty embarrassment. He looked away, blushing like hell.

"You did, didn't you?" Dustin asked inquisitively. "It was insane, what happened to it?"

"Um-"

"I thought it looked kinda impressive." 

"Y-Yeah, but, I, it-"

"You lost it, didn't you?" Dustin prodded a finger at him.

"I GAVE IT AWAY." Jeremy finally burst.

Dustin stared at him.

He whined like a kicked puppy. "I had to! They were cold and the lady was pregnant and there are lions and shit five seconds away from Eden and there's a storm coming a-and… and…"

He shrunk in on himself and wrung his hands anxiously.

Dustin gave him a curious look.

"...th-that was…good… right?" Jeremy pleaded.

"...I don't think you can actually do bad." Dustin rolled his eyes. Jeremy didn't notice.

"I hope so…" 

Both of them thought for a while in their respective bubbles.

"Funny thing is," Dustin finally spoke, "I can't stop thinking about whether the apple thing was the right thing to do either. Demons can get in some deep shit for doing the right thing..." He nudged Jeremy. "It'd be funny if we both got it wrong, right? If I did the good thing and you did the bad…"

Jeremy turned bright red. "No, that'd be the _worst!"_

Dustin laughed. 

A sheet of black storm clouds slowly submerged Eden. Thunder shook the ground they stood on. 

Jeremy sighed and timidly lifted a wing over Dustin's head, severely avoiding eye contact.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
